The present disclosure generally relates to multilayered sheets, and more particularly to multilayered sheets having flame retarding properties.
Thermoplastic (e.g., polycarbonate) sheet materials are commonly used in electrical applications such as covers for electrical switch boxes. These applications typically have strict fire safety requirements that the sheet materials must meet to be used in electrical applications. Various requirements have been placed on the flame retardant properties of the sheet materials used in these applications, such as UL94 testing and Glow Wire testing. Thermoplastic sheet materials are also commonly used in transportation interior applications. The thermoplastic sheets can be used in interior applications, such as partition walls, ceiling panels, cabinet walls, storage compartments, galley surfaces, light panels, window shades, and the like. All of these applications have various fire safety requirements that the materials must meet in order to be used in the interior applications. Various requirements have been placed on the flame retardance and smoke density properties of the materials used in the construction of these interior panels and parts.
In some applications, in addition to meeting flame retardance and smoke density properties, the transparency of the sheet can be an issue. Although the sheet may meet flame retardance and smoke density requirements for a given application, it may not meet the desired haze requirements.
Materials that can meet or exceed the various fire safety requirements (e.g., in electrical applications), and/or that have a desired haze level, and/or that are made from environmentally friendly sheet materials, are desired in the industry. Additionally, materials that meet or exceed the various fire safety requirements in transportation interior applications are also desired.